Analysis of biological samples from a subject may be important for health-related diagnosing, monitoring and/or treating of the subject. A variety of methods are known for the analysis of biological samples. However, in order to provide better diagnosing, monitoring, and/or treating of subjects, improvements in the analysis of biological samples are desired.